


Blytonbury Fyre Festival

by Tototops



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dianakko Week, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Party, References to alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tototops/pseuds/Tototops
Summary: Diana was already suspecting that this wasn't going to be a proper Beltane by how both her friends were scheming and trying so hard to drag her to it. Being born on a family with long-standing traditions on witchcraft, it was only fair she actually participated in a Beltane from time to time, so she went along with it expecting nothing too much out of the ordinary.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Blytonbury Fyre Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Dianakko Week 2020 Day 7

After checking in at the entrance and getting her VIP bracelet attached to her pulse, Diana was allowed to enter and her ears were immediately attacked by the loud music blasting, the sound coming from far away but somehow feeling like they were playing directly inside her head. She was already feeling unamused and a bit betrayed. Hannah and Barbara managed to drag her to this rave thing, but that doesn't meant she was required to enjoy it, not when she could be reading ahead on her studies for the next semester.

  
  


"You need to learn to enjoy life a bit more. Amanda got those tickets for this years party. Will it hurt to go at least once?" Hannah begged for the blond to accompany her and Barbara at least once.

  
  


They have know each other since forever, but this was the first time both girls managed to get Diana to let go off the books and join them in a little more of young activities, as so they called. What better time to do so than a Beltane Fest?

Diana was already suspecting that this wasn't going to be a proper Beltane by how both her friends were scheming and trying so hard to drag her to it. Being born on a family with long-standing traditions on witchcraft, it was only fair she actually participated in a Beltane from time to time, so she went along with it expecting nothing too much out of the ordinary.

What Diana wasn't expecting was that this so called Beltane had nothing to do with a proper witch celebration. Sure, it had a big bonfire at the center of the large area in which the.. _'festivities'_ were taking place, but everything else was absolutely not traditional at all.

No one was wearing the correct garments, there were no tables of seasonal foods for offering in sight, a distinct lack of ceremonial flowers everywhere and no one was properly dancing around the bonfire.

Instead, there were a bunch of young people wearing increasingly less clothing the more she ventured forward, a more than necessary amount of bars filled to the brim with whatever those green liquors possibly were, the flowers replaced with an array of colorful blinding lights which appeared to came out of nowhere and the dance partaken in was a much more.. _'intimate'_ dance than was inappropriate to public places.

This really wasn't a place Diana would actively look out for and she certainly wasn't feeling that much at ease with her surroundings. The betrayal of her friends didn't sting that hard, after all she already knew something was up. What did got her mood down was that she felt so out of place at the moment. Diana didn't think she was a boring person, she enjoyed small social hangouts, but this was definitely out of her element.

Recovering from the reality check, Diana beelined towards her friends waiting for her a bit ahead. Hannah was leaning over a bar's countertop to kiss and greet her girlfriend Amanda, which was cleaning some glasses and sporting the same black uniform as every other staff member.

"Heyo Cav, didn't expect to see you here," Amanda greeted Diana when she finally got in hearing range, which was very short due to the loud music surrounding them.

"Hello, Amanda, good to see you as well. I must admit, this is certainly not a place I would usually mingle."

"Heh, figures. You look like a fish out of water," Diana nodded and conceded that she indeed did not feel nor demonstrated that she was enjoying her time. "Can I get you girls something to drink then? Might help getting into the mood."

"I'm good, Amanda, I'll have just a bottle of water for starters."

When Amanda was about to protest and insist that Diana should get at least a bit drunk, Hannah shot a glare that spoke volumes louder than the music. Amanda got the message to let go, but still she couldn't just leave Diana like that. After their rough start the two of them got closer, perhaps even considering themselves something akin to friends. Amanda was actually sympathizing with Diana's situation and wanted to help her have a good time.

"OK Cav, your call," and after handing Diana the request bottle, Amanda figured out a good way to help the blond have a good time. "You know what, I want to introduce you all to some friends of mine. The more the merrier, don't you think? Hunny, I'll text you on my shift break, sounds good?"

Hannah squinted at her girlfriend, "Sure Manda, thanks," and leaned over the counter to kiss Amanda goodbye. She took the chance and sneakily whispered something on Amanda's ear which in turn just winked at her.

"Now now, go enjoy the party, entertain yourselves while I'm still on the clock. You too, Cav."

"I shall try for sure. Thanks again, Amanda," Diana responded. Now following her friends among the party location, she noticed how packed and crowded it was, with a lot more people having arrived since they first entered. Luckily for Diana, she managed to keep her eyes on her friends and was able to follow them through the crowd without much trouble.

Barbara and Hannah were leading the way, heading towards the big stage at the left of the great center pyre. Closer to the stage, Diana could see some sort of symbol displayed that she presume was the DJ's brand, below it the name Cristina Ueda, most probably the woman currently at the DJ booth.

Barbara got really close to Diana so they could speak over the loud cacophony of mixed rhythms and heavy bass literally drumming on their ears, "Hey Diana, wanna try dancing a bit?"

The number of people around was perhaps a bit too much for her liking, but since she was already here, Diana was determined to try to enjoy the night. It was then that the music got progressively faster and the crowd more agitated to the point Diana got bumped twice in a row. People around her were very clearly altered - pray the Nine just by alcohol - and making Diana uncomfortable with how close and jumpy they were. Not wanting to stay much longer around these people, Diana got closer to Barbara's ear and tried to speak with her.

'BARB, I THINK I'LL WAIT FOR YOU AT THE PYRE.'

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, DIANA?!"

"I JUST NEED SOME SPACE TO BREATHE. DON'T WORRY."

Barbara taps on Hannah's shoulder to get her attention and both girls follow Diana out of the mass of people at the main stage's area. Reaching the pyre made Diana feel much better, finally putting some distance between herself and that mass of people. Her hearing was buzzing from the loud sounds that she was exposed to, but at least here the annoying music was not much more than background noise, at least when it was concerned to party levels of loudness.

Already feeling drained after less than an hour, Diana found a more secluded spot around the fire and stood there on the grass a good number of feet away from the heat of the fire. Even though the flames were probably enchanted and wouldn't cause harm, she did not dare to get much closer, unlike some of her peers, clearly out of their senses to properly care for their well-being.

Barbara and Hannah observed from a distance, arguing and second guessing themselves if this really had been a good idea after all, their friend was clearly not enjoying herself.

While turning her head away from a couple aggressively making out when she was scanning the crowd, Diana noticed a smaller and less crowded stage with another DJ booth on it almost opposite from the main one. By the looks of it, the place was meant for lesser known musicians, leaving the big spotlight for the big names of the night.

Diana made a decision. She was going to try one more time to have fun, this other stage appeared more tamed compared to the rest of the party behind her. If this didn't work, then she would return to her friends and make her leave.

This stage was indeed considerably smaller than the main one, and so, there were much less people around, something that Diana felt relieved for. While approaching the crowd gathered in front of the stage, another music started to sound up from the fade out of the previous one. Diana was caught by surprise, not because she wasn't expecting loud music, but because this was the first time she heard something even remotely close to what she would expect for a Beltane.

A soft and mellow chord from a mandolin came from the stage and it indeed sounded not fit for the place. Diana looked to the stage to see what kind of performance this would be, the oddness capturing her attention. Up there was a brunette haired witch, with her hair tied up in a half ponytail holding up a mandolin.

The witch strokes a couple more chords and notes and then waives her wand in a big arch similar to a windmill motion, releasing the mandolin after it. The instrument stayed there, floating motionless in the air. The witch then quickly skidded to her DJ booth where her equipment was located and started a rhythmic beat, when she flicked her wand, the mandolin repeated one of the chords she had played.

Diana's attention was fully drawn by the brunette and she observed with interest the performance happening on stage. The witch left her booth, beat still playing and did the same magic, this time with a bagpipe. Without noticing, Diana was getting closer to the stage. "If I get closer, perhaps I can see what magic was that".

The bagpipe played itself with another gesture from the DJ witch. She was using the live enchanted instruments to remix traditional music sounds with the electronic beats of her soundboard. Surprisingly, Diana was actually liking it, definitely better than the mess she was just exposed back at the main stage.

The witch stepped aside to cast the same spell once more, this time with a flute. Diana watched the brunette with sharp eyes, noted how the woman played the instrument, how her fingers danced to produce the notes, how focused her expression was, how bright and beautiful her red eyes were, how her hair was..

Diana turned her gaze away for a moment when she realized she was checking out the witch instead, a slight blush painting her cheeks. The music picked up from that moment and soon the DJ was performing like she was conducting an orchestra. A very strange orchestra, but nonetheless fascinating how old and traditional could mix so well with new and modern. Diana was not sure if this has never been done before, but this performance was a first for her and she found it captivating.

It wasn't easy to control multiple objects at the same time, let alone remixing them on the fly like the brunette was doing. Dedication and focus were visible in the woman's face, so much so that Diana got lost again while admiring the witch literally work her magic. At some point, when Diana came back to herself she had started to move to the beat, but not quite fully dancing yet.

She looked around and saw everyone enjoying themselves as well, not like the people around the main stage, be it for the different kind of music or the fact that people weren't that much inebriated Diana couldn't tell. The fact was, she was enjoying the music, the dance, the people around weren't bothering her. She was glad that she didn't go straight home after leaving the fireside. She was actually having fun.

Moving and dancing to the music felt right, so much Diana lost track of time and stayed for the whole performance. The time slots on the smaller stage were short, to allow as many guests performers as possible, but still a good portion of an hour had passed.

"Yay people! Atsuko Kagari here! Thank you for listening to my music!"

With a final drop, the lights dimmed and the music faded out. The show ended and rather quickly the DJ left, going to the backstage with her instruments floating behind her. Another DJ came up to the stage and started their show, loud and deafening music started and Diana instantly lost interest.

Diana felt her phone vibrate on her pocket. Suspecting it was either Barbara or Hannah, she fished it up from her pants to see there were 43 new messages from the girls. Had she been so lost on the show she didn't feel her mobile vibrate?

  


where r u Diana?  
  
where the hell r u?  
  
if you dont show up rn  
  
I swear by the stars  
  
I  
  
WILL  
  
FIND  
  
YOU  
  
AND  
  
I  
  
WILL  
  
I'm on the smaller stage, heading to the pyre right now. Meet me there.  
  
HOLY HORNED GOD  
  
youre alive  
  


  


When they finally reunited, Diana was tackled by Hannah who grabbed both her shoulders and fixed her hazel eyes onto Diana's blue ones. "Where have you been?! We've been looking after you for like an hour already!"

"One moment you were by the fire and the next you were gone," Barbara step aside from behind Hannah's figure.

Diana did not see any reason to lie to her friends and said "I was.. entertained back at the smaller stage. One of the performances managed to catch my attention."

Both Barbara and Hannah paused and blinked dumbstruck a couple times until Barbara managed to regain her ability to speak, "So you were actually, like, having fun?"

"And we both missed that?"

"Please girls, don't make a big fuss of it."

Hannah finally recomposed herself. "Right, I'm very glad you managed to enjoy yourself, but now we need to go find Amanda," and picked up her phone to send Amanda a text.

Diana let her mind return to the show she just watched. The music was surprisingly nice, she actually enjoyed dancing, the way that the witch performed was enchanting - in more than one meaning, the brunette DJ so focused on her craft that it showed how much passion and dedication she had for music and performing.

The three of them were almost reaching the bar were Amanda was waiting and they could see the woman chatting with said friends, "Hello, Lady Caven-disappear, it was about time. Enjoying the party?" Amanda hooked her arm on Hannah's waist, pulling so Hannah stayed by her side.

"Indeed, I had managed to find something of interest."

"Cool, cool. Anyway, let me introduce you all. Guys and girls, those two here are Barbara and Diana, Hannah's friends," the group waved and Barbara and Diana approached to greet and shake hands.

"And these are: Frank, Andrew, Lotte, Sucy and .."

"Atsuko." Diana interrupted.

"You - You can just call me Akko. But, hum.. do we know each other?" Akko extended her hand to Diana after greeting Barbara.

"No, I was just at your show earlier."

In her excitement of meeting a possible fan, Akko grabbed Diana's hand with both of hers, "Oh my god really?! ohwowyouhavesuchsofthands I - I mean," a deep blush matching her red eyes took over Akko's face, "wh-what did you think of it? Oh jeez I was so nervous the entire time, almost messed up a bunch of times up there, you know, the timing of that stuff is really really hard to get it right and..."

Akko was blushing heavily from the slip up, but for whatever reason didn't let go of Diana's hand. The blonde just listened to Akko's ramble about her music, not failing to notice the spark on the DJ's red ruby eyes. Diana was probably blushing very heavily as well, but she didn't mind, because once again this woman made Diana feel like she wasn't out of place.

  


* * *

  


Amanda whispered at Hannah's ears. "See Hunny, I knew this would work."

Hannah whispered back, "You're lucky, because Diana did see her show before hand. If not they would be at each other's throat right now."

"Still, I was right. Do I get something for helping your friend?"

"Huf, you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the idea of modern settings, but with the twist of having magical elements. Trying to come up with how the world would have evolved if such things as magic indeed existed is a fun world building exercise ~~that I unfortunately lack the skills to properly use any of these ideas~~. I know there's revivals of traditional Celtic and Pagan rituals, cultures in which LWA draws heavily from, so I tried to come up with some questions: _'What if magic didn't decline? Would people use for stuff like art? What if those traditions were still culturally relevant? How those damn millennials would have ruined it all?_ The result is this fic here and I hope it turned out good. Thanks for reading.


End file.
